Chantilly
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mikadoka et demande spéciale de Taisuki ! Zack/Cloud, parce qu'on les aime, et bon appétit !


Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mettre une chemise à manches longues, il faisait vraiment trop chaud, malgré le début de soirée de ce mois de Juillet. D'autant plus quand on monte des escaliers quatre à quatre, tiré vivement par un brun surexcité qui l'avait traîné là après lui avoir expressément demandé de s'habiller « correctement ». Il se demandait bien ce que l'autre avait encore en tête…

Le jeune homme le su bien vite quand ils débouchèrent enfin sur le toit le plus haut de la Tour Shinra, surplombant l'aérodrome militaire et doté d'une vue à couper le souffle sur toute la plaque supérieure de Midgar. Zack l'ayant lâché, il parcourut tranquillement la distance qui le séparait du bord du toit et profita un instant des lueurs du soleil couchant éclairant la ville. C'était impressionnant.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, le blond n'entendit pas la porte menant au toit être verrouillée, et il sursauta en sentant deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Le souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui donna une agréable chaire de poule et il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du corps pressé contre lui. Il aimait ça, il ne connaissait pas de meilleure sensation que celle d'être lové dans les bras de son amant. Mis à part peut-être…

Deux mains fermes lui agrippèrent les hanches, comme si leur propriétaire avait suivit le cours de ses pensées, et le firent se retourner. Il n'eut pas le temps de rencontrer le regard violine avant que ses lèvres ne soit dévorées par celles, avides et pressantes, du brun.

Son corps réagit immédiatement et s'embrasa à son contact. Il lui rendit son baiser presque voracement en se collant à lui, passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le faire se baisser, puisque celui-ci faisant bien une tête de plus que lui. Il adorait embrasser Zack, il adorait sa bouche, sa langue, son visage, son corps, son caractère, sa façon d'être… en bref il était absolument raide dingue de cet homme, et le brun lui rendait bien.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment d'intimité comme ça, alors Cloud geignit de frustration quand son compagnon rompit leur baiser, et passa les mains sous le t-shirt moulant du plus âgé. Mais celui-ci le repoussa gentiment avec un sourire.

- Doucement, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Dit-il, l'air d'essayer de se contenir lui-même.

Et il lui prit la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils à son comportement, c'était rare qu'il prenne l'initiative de leurs étreintes, et Zack ne l'avait jamais repoussé, il l'encourageait même à le faire plus souvent. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête…

Il découvrit bien vite ce que c'était en avisant la couverture placé au sol, toute sorte de plats, entrées et dessert inclus, étaient posés dessus, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui lui sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire qui le rendait fou.

- Alors ?

Cloud sortit de la contemplation de ses lèvres pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Mais comprenant finalement, il s'approcha pour l'embrasser et le remercier d'un sourire. Il avait voulut leur donner une petit soirée à eux, avant de se retrouver à nouveau accaparé par son travail, et le plus jeune appréciait le geste.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. À la fin du repas, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et le ciel illuminé d'étoiles brillante leur offrait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils n'aient pas à en chercher une artificielle, ce qui les arrangeait.

Le dessert comportait un assortiment de fruits, du chocolat, et pleins d'autres bonnes choses qu'ils se firent un plaisir d'engloutir avant de s'installer plus confortablement, rassasiés. Ou presque. Dans le cas de Cloud, malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à être avec Zack, il aurait bien voulut finir ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. Et au vu du regard que lui lança son compagnon c'était une envie réciproque.

Il décida de s'amuser un peu et attrapa la bombonne de crème fouettée, mis le petit tube dans sa bouche avant d'appuyer dessus avec un petit gémissement forcé et coup d'œil au brun qui le regardait, l'air très intéressé. Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout pour le nettoyer après avoir avalée la chantilly sucrée, et se retrouva tout à coup plaqué au sol, la bombonne filant faire sa vie ailleurs, la langue vorace du brun entrant dans sa bouche pour goûter ce qui restait de crème. Il gémit doucement et se tortilla pour pouvoir passer ses bras dans la dos de son assaillant, le rapprochant encore plus.

Ils haletèrent quand leurs érections se frôlèrent à travers leurs pantalons, et le blond descendit ses mains vers les hanches de son compagnon, qui parcourait son visage et son cou de baisers tout en déboutonna sa chemise, et tira sur le haut noir, le remontant jusqu'à le lui enlever complètement. Il admira un instant la peau légèrement bronzée, les muscles bien dessinés qui se tendait et se relâchaient en suivant les mouvements de Zack. Il le trouvait magnifique…

Rougissant un peu, il se redressa et ses lèvres partirent à la rencontre de ce corps qu'il adorait, embrassant, léchant, mordillant chaque endroit qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre. Le brun, même si il appréciait fortement l'attention, ne restait pas pour autant inactif et s'attaquait déjà à sa ceinture, ses doigts ne manquant pas de caresser la peau pâle de son ventre en même temps. Il fit ensuite se rallonger Cloud tout en l'embrassant doucement. Sa langue rencontra à nouveau sa jumelle, s'effleurant, se taquinant gentiment avant de s'enrouler autour de l'autre.

Leurs peaux nues se touchaient, brûlantes, les faisant gémir. le plus jeune n'en pouvait déjà presque plus, il voulait son amant à l'intérieur de lui, il avait besoin de le sentir, et entreprit de lui faire comprendre en le faisant se redresser pour lui retirer son jeans. Le brun sourit, amusé de son impatience.

- On ne va pas déjà finir, non ?

- Zack, s'il te plais…

Son visage rougit de gêne et son regard superbement bleu et suppliant réussi presque à le faire craquer. Lui aussi en avait envie, son sexe ne demandait déjà qu'à être soulagé en plongeant dans l'intimité de son si désirable amant. Mais non, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être seulement tous les deux, et il allait les en faire profiter pleinement !

- Patience. Lui intima-t-il avant de se pencher vers le torse du blond, allant jouer avec les petits bouts de chaire roses et durcis qui s'y trouvaient.

Il passa ensuite sa langue le long de son corps, jusqu'à son nombril, dans lequel il la fit pénétrer avec des mouvements répétés. Les soupirs et les gémissements qui lui parvenaient ne l'excitaient que plus et il abandonna son ventre pour continuer encore plus bas.

Cloud cria en sentant son sexe se faire engloutir et fût soudain entouré d'une chaleur presque insoutenable et humide. C'était beaucoup trop bon. Il se dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps quand son compagnon se mit à faire des vas et viens, jouant avec le bout rouge, léchant la longueur avant de l'avaler une nouvelle fois complètement. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient les cuisses. Une vague brûlante se répandait entre elles et dans son bas-ventre, puis envahit tout son corps.

- Aaah… Zack, arrête… vais…

Mais le brun ne stoppa aucunement ses actions, se contentent de lui maintenir les hanche en posant ses mains sur son ventre, et de le prendre encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Se faisant, son amant se sentit cogner contre le fond de sa gorge et se libéra dans un cri étranglé, sous les légères contractions de la mâchoire de Zack qui avalait le tout docilement. Essoufflé, il se laissa aller dans cette délicieuse sensation de bien-être post orgasmique, regardant distraitement le ciel nocturne accueillir de sombre nuage, pendant que le brun finissait de le nettoyer avec sa langue.

Son amant se redressa et il attrapa encore une fois les mèches noires pour quémander un baiser. Encore une chose qu'il adorait chez lui, c'était sa manière de l'embrasser. Il se sentait toujours l'être le plus aimé du monde dans ses moments-là, peu importe la situation.

Le blond sentit l'érection toujours aussi dure, et à présent humide, de son amant appuyer contre sa jambe et gémit. Même si il avait jouit, il voulait toujours que son compagnon le pénètre. Sa gêne aux pensées plus que perverses qui lui traversèrent l'esprit le fit rougir et Zack se rendit compte de son comportement.

- Toi, tu viens d'avoir de vilaines pensées. Le taquina-t-il en mordillant tranquillement sa gorge offerte. Si tu veux quelque chose il suffit de demander…

Cloud devint encore plus rouge et son excitation grimpa en flèche quand les grandes mains virent caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire _ça_, il était sûr de mourir de honte avant d'avoir pu articuler un mot. Il descendit donc les siennes le long du dos musclé et appuya sur ses reins pour que son gland frotte contre son intimité. Le brun grogna, ses yeux violine voilé par le désir, et le plus jeune sentit son sexe se réveiller en l'entendant.

C'est à ce moment que des gouttes se mirent à tomber du ciel, créant une de ces chaude averse d'été qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas ce qui feraient arrêter les deux hommes dans leur étreinte. Mais la pluie était un peu gênante, et Cloud avisa le mur, surmonté d'un rebord qui protégeait la porte du toit des intempéries.

Il eut un sourire avant de repousser gentiment Zack et de prendre sa main pour l'amener à cet endroit. Mais au lieu de se rallonger comme tout à l'heure, il se mit à genoux et posa ses avant bras contre le métal froid de la porte, cambrant le dos pour offrir sa croupe. Il cacha son visage pivoine dans ses bras et entendit son compagnon déglutir avant se sentir ses mains chaude soulever un peu sa chemise trempée et à présent à demi transparente qui lui collait au corps.

- Cloud…

Sa voix rauque de désir le fit frissonner. Un souffle brûlant et erratique frôla sa nuque puis longea son dos au travers du vêtement avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de son intimité. Un long gémissement lui échappa quand la langue experte de son amant força le passage, détendant les muscles et lui envoyant des déchargent de plaisir dans tout le corps. Zack se retira et enfonça deux doigts dans son antre brûlante, utilisant son autre main pour passer autour de sa taille et caresser son sexe à présent bien éveillé.

- Zack, oui, là ! Cria-t-il quand il trouva enfin sa prostate. Mmh… encore…

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et continua à frotter son point de plaisir tout en venant lui mordiller la nuque. Il le branla plus rapidement et accéléra aussi ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisant voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. Le blond geignit un peu. Si ça continuait il allait encore venir.

- Viens… supplia-t-il en bougeant les hanches contre les doigts enfoncé dans sa chaire.

Il sentit un sourire étirer les lèvres pleines de son compagnon.

- Pas encore.

À partir de là, Cloud n'ouvrit plus la bouche que pour gémir et crier, le traitement qu'il recevait était juste divin. L'orgasme l'emporta donc pour la deuxième fois, sa semence maculant la main qui le touchait. Tremblant, cherchant son souffle, il se laissa glisser au sol, les reins toujours en l'air, maintenu par la poigne de son amant et ses doigts toujours enfouit en lui ne cessant pas de titiller sa prostate. Comme c'était parti, il avait dans l'intention de le faire jouir une troisième fois. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'en être capable…

Il pencha un peu la tête et vit, entre ses jambes, Zack lubrifier son sexe gonflé et très rouge avec son sperme avant de retirer ses doigts. Il utilisa ensuite ses genoux pour écarter encore plus les cuisses du blond, avant de lui attraper fermement les hanches d'une main, l'autre faisant de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos.

- Cloud, ça va ?

La petite note d'inquiétude sous l'assurance de sa voix le fit sourire. Il se redressa, reposant ses mains sur la porte, obligeant ainsi le brun à s'assoir, puis se positionnant sur ses genoux, le dos contre son torse, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Bien sûr.

Son amant sourit et prit ses lèvres, les embrassant lentement. Le blond passa un bras derrière lui pour attraper sa nuque et approfondir le baiser, pendant qu'il le pénétrait doucement. L'intrus imposant lui procura une légère douleur, mais la satisfaction et le plaisir de l'avoir enfin en lui la lui fit vite oublier.

Il commença à bouger de lui-même, ondulant des hanches et faisant gémir le brun. Celui-ci attrapa ses mains et les maintint contre la porte, mettant leurs corps dans une position quasiment à quatre pattes, puis commença à aller et venir dans le fourreau de chaire brûlant qui l'accueillait.

_Chling chling_

Cloud redressa un peu la tête en entendant le tintement clair et se rappela les plaques que son amant portait autour du cou. Pour une raison inconnue, le bruit additionné au claquement de ses fesses contre le pubis derrière lui l'excita fortement, et il se sentit durcir encore.

- Zack, plus… AH !

Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres venait de frapper son nœud de nerfs, le faisant crier sous le plaisir intense qu'il en ressentit. Il se retrouva écrasé contre la porte, pilonné avec une force incroyable, criant, gémissant, au même rythme que son compagnon.

Celui-ci sortit brusquement et le retourna en se levant, le portant comme si il ne pesait rien avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, claquant son dos contre le métal. Cloud enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa guider, immobilisé entre la porte et le corps devant lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun, dégageant sa chaîne pour pouvoir mordiller sa peau en sueur. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules, puis dans le dos bronzé, griffant légèrement l'épiderme quand le plaisir montait trop.

Quand Zack retrouva sa prostate, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques coups de reins supplémentaire pour le faire venir à nouveau, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, en criant son nom. Le brun le maintint encore, profitant des muscles qui se resserraient autour de lui, puis se libéra, enfouit le plus profondément possible dans son intimité si serrée. Ils se laissèrent retomber au sol.

Zack, allongé sur le dos, prit les hanches de son amant pour se glisser hors de lui, le faisant gémir doucement contre sa gorge. Il eut un sourire tendre avant de déplacer une mèche blonde qui l'empêchait de voir ses yeux bleus à demi fermés. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Hey, vaut mieux rentrer si tu veux dor…

- Je t'aime.

Le murmure sonna à ses oreille comme un cri. C'était la première fois depuis le début de leur relation que Cloud lui exprimait son amour par des mots. Et la chaleur qui se propageait dans sa poitrine à cet instant n'avait plus rien avoir avec le désir physique qu'il avait ressentit juste avant, et dans un sens, c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça.

- Redis-le…

- Fallait écouter la première fois. Marmonna le blond, les joues plus rouge que jamais, les sourcil froncés dans une moue contrariée qu'il lui connaissait bien.

Zack éclata de rire, c'était bien son chocobo ça ! Il échangea leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et sourit quand il rencontra ses yeux si bleu, avant de placer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cloud lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah ! Et voilà, j'ai vraiment posté ça... mais bon, Taisuki (qui est d'ailleurs celui qui m'a demandé la plupart des choses qu'il y a là-dedans... mais la crème fouettée est à moi, à MOI !) m'a dit qu'il était bien, donc si vous avez des réclamations quand à la torture oculaire que vous a causé cet OS c'est chez lui ! Par contre j'aime bien les compliments ! XD Bon je raconte n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, en plus je dois me dépêcher de mettre ce machin en ligne à cause d'une certaine mégalo à couettes qui risque de me fouetter si je vais pas assez vite ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu !<p>

Bref en fait tout ça pour dire : BON ANNIVERSAIRE à mon mikado adoré, j'ai nommée : **Mikadoka** ! Et non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée ! ^^

Aller, maintenant je vais me cacher dans mon coin préféré en attendant vos commentaires...


End file.
